Scar
Name Scar is a predator on Earth from Alien v Predator (film). Scar is armed with a Plasma Cannon on his left shoulder and a single bladed Wrist Blade on both arms. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Alien v Predator (film) Features A smooth mask, which he marks with a battle sign after winning a battle against the Aliens. Interactions Scar, Celtic and Chopper descend to Earth in Drop Pods to battle against the Aliens at the Whaling Station and Pyramid in the film Alien v Predator. Continuity Scar dies of a head bite after a battle with the Queen in Alien v Predator (film). At Amalgamated Dynamics Incorporated, the workshop crew nicknamed the 3 Predator characters Scar (main Predator), Celtic, and Chopper. Except for scenes with stand-ins, Ian Whyte played all of the Predators. He was the first Predator actor since Kevin Peter Hall who died in 1991. This marks the second movie Ian Whyte has played the Predator creature. Next to Kevin Peter Hall, he is the only other actor to do so. Concepts Carlos Huante, Chris Ayers, and Farzad Varahramyan all designed masks which followed from the earlier films, including the Elders which were based around designs of Scar. Carlos Huante designed the concept art for Scar's mask and made subtle changes for his facial anatomy to make him more heroic. Design specs required heavier armour with more extensive body coverage, Farzad Varahramyan and Joe Pepe provided most of the details in early concepts, these also included updated weapons like the wrist blades and new designs for plasma castors, different for each. Paul W. S. Anderson wanted the Predators of Alien v Predator to be equipped with variety of new weaponry. Concepts of these by Farzad Varahramyan first depicted blades extending laterally from the forearm which later evolved into the 3' long blades featured in the film. Early designs of the ceremonial dagger were designed by R.K. Post, the final design for Scar’s ceremonial dagger, shuriken, net gun, shoulder cannons and wrist blades were drawn by Joe Pepe. Early designs of the shoulder cannons were by Farzad Varahramyan with Joe Pepe designing variations which all appeared in the film. On-set Once decided on the design of the creatures, sculptures would then be made by the sculpting team including supervisor Andy Schoneberg, Bruce Spaulding Fuller, Don Lanning and Mike O’Brien, these were for the Alien Queen and Predators. Scar was the only one with animatronic facial features, Scar's, Celtic and Chopper suits were made with foam with added dreadlocks. While some body parts and armour were made from silicone rubber others were produced from foam latex or fiberglass. Of the weapons, knife handles and spear accents were sculpted out of clay, while the blades which needed sharp edges were constructed out of plastic compounds and chrome plated with others from fiber-glass. Multiple props of each were produced. Production Scar was mostly played as Ian Whyte in AvP but for some scenes shorter 6' 5" and 6' 10 actors played in the suits. Moving Picture Company created the visual effects of the alien and predator creatures with Framestore CFC creating models and matte paintings of the surface, underground Pyramid and spacecrafts. Post Production Predator spears were constructed with both extended and retracted shafts, transitions in film between the two would be achieved by CGI in post production by Cinesite and Universal Production Partners. See also Predator rank Youngblood Stalker Hunter Noble Elite References Citations Alien v Predator (film) Footnotes Category:Predators Category:Info Category:Alien vs. Predator